Reading Amy's Diary
by SheWhoIsCool
Summary: What the title says. Dan gets stuck at home with the Kabra's he decides to read some of Amy's diary to them... A hint of Amian (not that I'm a fan) But yeah... If you like amian, then read. This just popped into my head today... XD


**Hi guys I am so sorry to those who are reading my other story back to school! I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I had a MAJOR case of writer's block so please don't murder me. Anyway… I will be updating that story soon but first I had the inspiration to write this so here we go. Oh btw this is my second official fanfic…. Whoop. ONE SHOT. But I will make it longer if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues series… Scholastic does… but not for long…. }:{D**

Dan hated his life. He had a sister who always seemed to fall for the wrong guys **(A/N: these ARE my true views. First Ian then Jake dude, get a hold of yourself.) **Mind you, it was great she was dating Jake but seriously. According to Ian, Evan had been working his butt off for her. And when the whole Vesper fiasco was over, she just dumped him and started going out with the elder Rosenbloom kid. After Jonah found out his cousin had died **(A/N: I know in the books Phoenix is alive but just go with it)** he'd gone into depression and had stopped rapping. The Holts had left on holiday, and Amy and Jake had gone out on a date, leaving Dan with Nellie and the two bimbos. Ian and Natalie. _Joy._ Dan was convinced Amy had done this on purpose. Plus she stole his videogames and game consoles so he couldn't even block out all the "homemaking" comments by yelling 'DIE ZOMBIE, DIE!' He supposed he still could… maybe he'd break out the nerf gun later. But at the moment Dan was bored and had nothing to do, so he wandered around the house looking for… nothing in particular. Then he had an Idea. He knew where Amy kept her old diaries, from the clue hunt. 'HEY! Brits, come up here!' Dan shrieked down the staircase. Time for revenge on the Amy.

'I refuse to take orders from obnoxious little kids who call themselves ninjas!' Natalie hissed

'FYI you are the same age as me...'

'Do I look like I care?'

'Yes. Now back to business' Dan shuffled away before Natalie could skewer him. He opened the door to the attic, fished around in boxes for a while then brought out a red book with the word Diary written on it in big curly letters. Ian and his sister looked confused. 'This is Amy's diary. I will read from it.' He clarified, speaking slowly. **(A/N: okay… now, from now on, the diary stuff will be in italics and the reactions will be normal. And these aren't my actual opinions remember, these are Amy's. Just felt I had to put that out there. Enough with the long Author's Notes… On with the story!) **Dan flipped the diary open and opened it to a random page, cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

Dan Scoffed. It was just like Amy to start a diary entry so idiotically. If Dan had a diary, he'd probably start it like this: "Hello people of the world, aliens and whoever might be reading this…"

_I saved Ian. Don't ask me why, after all he's done to Dan and me. He's insulted us multiple times, almost buried us alive, tried to poison us repeatedly, kidnapped Nellie, stole our leads (or at least tried to), betrayed us, left us to rot in a cave, kissed me… among other things. _

Dan looked appalled. 'You kissed my sister?'

Ian looked around confusedly. 'Yes you! Who else?' Dan rolled his eyes.

'Y-you don't know that!' Ian crossed his arms over his chest looking smug.

'WHY ON EARTH WOULD AMY WRITE THAT YOU'D KISSED HER IF YOU HADN'T?'

Natalie stifled a laugh, 'Ian just admit you like Amy.'

'I do NOT! I used to, but I don't anymore!'

'Sure…' Dan wiggled his eyebrows.

'Just read.' Ian sat down on a box nearby.

_The reason for saving Ian you ask? Simple, I was being stupid. __Sure, I might have a teeny little crush on him and his eyes just make me melt and his smile…__ What the heck did I just write!? Oh no… Dan looks like he's waking up, I will now close you before I write anymore idiotic, crazy comments (I blame jetlag). And before Dan finds out I have a diary. _

The irony. Dan laughed, Ian on the contrary widened his eyes and made a :-O face, then he smiled and nodded triumphantly. Natalie just made a gagging sound, this was the first time she and Dan had ever agreed on something. He ignored Ian and his sister and flipped to another page, reading out entries at random. Some were really angsty, but some were just plain strange. The trio found out that Amy could have weird mood swings from time to time. Dan flicked another page without interest.

_Dear diary,_

_I've been reading through my past entries and I realized that I haven't updated to you on the whole Ian thing. _

Ian sat up. Dan gave him a sly look but read on.

_Ian is a jerk, a lying, manipulating, thieving, throw-you-to-the-sharks kind of jerk. And that's on a good day. I almost became shark kibble. Good thing Hamilton came to the rescue. I almost died. Hmmm… that's really becoming a familiar phrase isn't it? Back to the point. I saved his posh butt and he repays me by trying to kill me? This is too… I don't know, my brain is on overload right now, I guess I'd better get some sleep. _

Dan burst out laughing. He'd been holding it in since "Ian is a jerk."

'Ouch.' Natalie scrunched up her nose. 'I didn't think Amy had it in her.'

The information still hadn't sunken into Ian's brain yet. Dan patted him on the back. 'Plenty more fish in the sea…'

Then Ian exploded. **(A/N: I refuse to write what Ian has said but let's just say it was pretty bad… and I can't say it because this fanfic is rated K+)**

Dan and Natalie just stood there, their mouths agape.

'Uhhh…' Dan took a step towards the door 'should we… ummm…'

Ian seemed to calm down 'No, I'm fine now.' He sat on a box as if nothing had happened and he hadn't just been ranting his heart out.

Just then, they heard the front door shut: 'I'm home!'

**A/N: so…. Um… R&R please! Remember, If you guys like it, I might make a sequel… :3 **

**YAY! Happy days guys, happy days. Love it, Hate it, please let me know, I like constructive criticisms….**


End file.
